Brock's Crobat
Brock's Crobat (Japanese: タケシのクロバット Takeshi's Crobat) was the third acquired by in the , and the first he within the series. In the anime History Original series Kanto Crobat debuted in Clefairy and the Moon Stone as a Zubat flying out of Mt. Moon with many others of its kind. Unlike most captures, this was never shown happening, and it did not become known that Brock had captured one until he used it in a against and . was puzzled by its appearance, and Brock explained that he had caught it before they entered the cave, much to Ash's frustration as he realized that he should have caught one as well. Zubat used Whirlwind alongside Ash's Butterfree to repel a , but it was tackled by Koffing. It recovered and used Supersonic, causing Ekans and Koffing to turn on each other and allowing Butterfree to send them flying. In Tentacool & Tentacruel, Zubat battled alongside against a giant , but was knocked out by Tentacruel's attack. Orange Islands In Poké Ball Peril, when Brock decided to stay with Professor Ivy while Ash and explored the Orange Islands, Zubat remained with him. However, it returned with him to Pallet Town when he decided to leave Ivy. Johto After the release of Ash's Pidgeot, Zubat did a lot of the group's scouting, helped further by its . In The Whistle Stop, Zubat tried to track down a , but ended up disturbing a group of . In Hassle in the Castle, Ash, Misty, and Brock entered a castle where a woman named Dr. Anna used different Pokémon for diagnosing and treating patients. One of these was her Zubat, Mimi, which used its Supersonic move to scan patients. Eager to impress the doctor, Brock sent out his Zubat to assist her. Jessie, James, and entered the scene, and as Dr. Anna, Brock, and the two Zubat pursued them, causing them to become stuck in an underground maze. Dr. Anna had Mimi use Supersonic again to create a map, and with the assistance of Brock's Zubat an entire map of the maze was generated. They wandered through the maze and encountered multiple traps until their Zubat were able to find the exit door. It wouldn't open, however, and were given the opportunity to grab both of the Zubat, only to find themselves stuck as well. They were eventually freed from the maze by 's and the two Zubat flew free of the bag they were held in. Team Rocket tried to make off with Ash's Pikachu, but the two Zubat blew away Weezing's Smokescreen and Brock's Zubat engaged in battle with Team Rocket's Pokémon. During this battle, it evolved into Golbat, and was able to send Team Rocket packing with the help of Pikachu. Brock had hoped to stay and help Dr. Anna, but had his hopes crushed when he learned that Golbat was so strong that its Supersonic overloaded Dr. Anna's computer. Golbat and watched over Brock when he fell ill in Sick Daze. It used Supersonic to prevent him overexerting himself and keep him in bed. It also helped rescue all of the stolen Pokémon by destroying the balloon with Wing Attack, and attacking Arbok and , again with Pineco. In Control Freak!, Brock found and agreed to help a woman who was looking for two artifacts which were supposedly buried nearby and had been used by a queen to control Pokémon. Possibly having learned to do such from his encounter with Dr. Anna, Brock was able to hook up Golbat to her computer and display a map of the underground. They reached the chamber only to find Team Rocket had beaten them there and Jessie was using the artifacts to control Pokémon. Brock's Golbat was the only Pokémon that could resist the effects of the artifacts, and countered it using its Supersonic. Jessie turned Brock's and against him, and it was trapped under the rubble of Onix's . Brock was able to locate Golbat under the rocks by listening carefully for the sound waves, somehow having ears sensitive enough to pick up the ultrasonic waves. They tracked down Team Rocket to find them leaving, appropriately, in a rocket. Golbat and Ash's Noctowl flew after the rocket, but could not keep up. Brock called out to Golbat, and this caused it to evolve into Crobat. It easily overtook Noctowl and the rocket and destroyed it with a Wing Attack. Hoenn Brock's Crobat was seen when he returned home in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. Kanto Battle Frontier Crobat only appeared as Brock was lending it, along with his Onix and Geodude, to his younger brother, Forrest. It also made a brief appearance in Grating Spaces, where it welcomed Brock home along with the rest of his Pokémon. Crobat reappeared in Alola, Kanto!, where Brock sent it out to battle Team Rocket. Personality and characteristics Despite its few appearances, Crobat was shown to be very loyal towards its , due to the amount of training it received and the care Brock gave it. Its impeccable speed and sonar proved to be useful on many occasions, like finding missing Pokémon or guiding Brock and his friends through otherwise treacherous caverns. Moves used mod 8}}|0=Brock Crobat Supersonic|1=Brock Crobat SonicBoom|2=Brock Crobat Wing Attack|3=Ash Butterfree Brock Zubat Whirlwind|4=Brock Golbat Supersonic|5=Brock Golbat Wing Attack|6=Brock Zubat Supersonic|7=Brock Zubat Wing Attack}}.png|Using mod 8}}|0=Supersonic|1=Sonic Boom|2=Wing Attack|3=Whirlwind as a Zubat|4=Supersonic as a Golbat|5=Wing Attack as a Golbat|6=Supersonic as a Zubat|7=Wing Attack as a Zubat}}}} *In the dub of Clefairy and the Moon Stone, Brock commanded Zubat to use , whereas in the Japanese version Brock commanded it to "team up" with Ash's Butterfree and use Whirlwind. However, Zubat used Whirlwind in the dub anyway, despite the dubbing error. In the games Brock uses a Golbat in Pokémon Stadium's Round 2 battle only. In the manga In the movie adaptations Crobat appeared as a Zubat in . In the TCG Brock's Crobat was featured in the TCG multiple times. The following is a list of cards named Brock's Zubat, Brock's Golbat or Brock's Crobat. |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=24/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=74/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=39/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Grass|jpset=Theater Limited VS Pack|jpnum=002/018}} Trivia * Crobat was the first of Brock's Pokémon to evolve and his first fully evolved Pokémon. ** Crobat took the longest to evolve out of all Pokémon that evolved in the same anime series that it was caught in, taking 159 episodes to evolve into Golbat. * Crobat is the first Pokémon belonging to a main character that has evolved via friendship. * Crobat is the first Pokémon to be captured off-screen during an episode by a main character. Related articles Crobat Category:Pokémon with anime move errors Category:Stadium characters de:Rockos Iksbat es:Crobat de Brock fr:Nostenfer de Pierre it:Crobat di Brock ja:タケシのクロバット